As both men and mice age, their immune systems lose their ability to function normally. My objective is to measure in mice the amount of immune function loss that is intrinsically timed within (1) immune precursor cell lines or (2) immune organ microenvironments and (3) the amount of loss due to inadequate support of immune activity in the aged mouse's deficient internal environment.